Forever Friends
by Mikaa
Summary: Sheba assists Isaac and his son after Jenna's death.
1. Words of Wisdom

Forever Friends  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Isaac sighed as he walked through the halls of Babi Palace. Having found that his body didn't want to sleep, he left the room that Babi had provided for him and his friends to take a stroll. He noted the decorations along the hall, noticing that they lacked a certain touch that most such symbols had in Vale. But then, he didn't know the history of these items, either.  
  
Walking up the stairs, he wondered about Jenna. He was nearly certain that the lack of her presence was keeping him awake at night. But he had no way of knowing unless he saw her, to see that she was fine. He wished that Kraden had never come to Vale, never took them within the mountain, never taught them alchemy. To just live in each other's company, growing old together...  
  
A strange noise drew his attention to a room protected by two of the palace's guards. As he closed the distance from the stairwell to the door, he realized what the noises - sobs. And he hadn't heard any this bad since the first year after the storm and Jenna went into a frenzy...  
  
Walking up, he noticed that the two guards were doing anything but paying attention - one was dozing, while the other was mumbling something about needing food. Stepping past them, he entered the room, intent on finding the source of the sobs. And to his shock, it was none other than the girl they had met earlier: Sheba.  
  
Stepping forward, he noticed that the two aids that had been here earlier were not present, and the blond girl was sitting on her bed, her face in her hands. Stepping forward, he sat next to her, placing his hand on her shoulders. A few seconds later, she turned to look at him, her eyes still producing tears.  
  
"Y..y.you're ...I..Isaac, right?"  
  
Simply nodding, he looked into her eyes, curious as to how to calm her troubles. "What's wrong?"  
  
She continued to maintain eye-to-eye contact with him, and finally let a sigh out. "I miss my home, Lalivero," she answered, letting out a dry chuckle. "I was miserable there 'cause the people always praised me. But now..."  
  
As she continued to sob, Isaac recalled the solution that he told Jenna when she had her problem two years ago. "Sheba, I have an idea. Lay back on the bed."  
  
She shot him a very quesionable look, but she did as he said. Her breathing increased as she waited for his idea, apparently impatient for his cure...  
  
Laying on the bed beside her, Isaac stared at the ceiling. "Look at the ceiling. Imagine that there is a big blue sky, filled with white clouds. Pretend a light breeze is blowing the clouds around. Imagine that you are one of the clouds, free from worry, sadness, and misery."  
  
He still heard her sniffles, but her breathing suddenly became regular. Turning to look at her, he saw that she was asleep, her eyes closed and water-free.  
  
Sighing, he made his way back to his bed, wondering about Sheba. The trick had taken Jenna hours to accept, and yet Sheba had made it work within seconds. He chuckled at the thought; there was more to that girl than met the eye. He made a mental note to visit her before he fought at Collosio.  
  
Slipping into bed, he imagined the sky, drifting off into a deep sleep...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Walking down the main road in Vale, Sheba reflected on her life. After their victory in Prox, the group had long since settled down in Vale. Isaac and Jenna settled down together, and Felix proposed to Mia. Sheba had accepted a trip with Ivan, Garet, and Piers to visit Lemuria and research the past. Even though they came close to finding her origins, she turned them down, deciding to go back to Vale. That had been thirty years ago. Had it not been for the Lemurian waters, she would've been thirty. As it was, she appeared to be in her twenties, still with her bowl cut blonde, and her Vale clothes that had been a birthday gift from Isaac and Jenna.  
  
Garret and Ivan had stayed in Lemuria, intent on learning the past. Mia and Felix had raised two daughters and a son, while Isaac and Jenna had a son.  
  
Or rather, Isaac had a son.  
  
She knew of Jenna's passing, knew that it was tearing the two people that had been close to her. As she walked down the path, she could sense the pain emminating from Felix's house. She could easily feel his sorrow, his pains; she felt Mia's sadness, of her worry that Jenna's death would nearly kill her husband's will to live.  
  
Further down the path, she sensed the strongest pain of all - Isaac's. She saw Robert, Isaac's son, running through the fields beyond the house that housed Isaac. Just five years old, he had no idea of the pains that flowed through his father. Walking up to the house, she opened the door, sensing that Isaac would not answer the door due to his brooding. Stepping inside, she noticed that with the exception of some of Robin's toys, the house was bare. Cabinets were empty, shelves sat unused, even most of the furnature had vanished. But... why?  
  
She knew the reason: after the battle, he and Jenna had been robbed while on a return trip from Vault, loosing much of thier gold. And to pay for her funeral, Isaac had sold off many of thier personal affects. Stepping onto the first step, Sheba proceded to continue into the house, pausing as she heard sniffles from a nearby room. Peaking in, she noticed Isaac, sitting on a bed. His clothes were worn nearly beyond mending. His hair was slightly dirty from lack of care, while his face had large dark streaks down his cheeks from constant crying.  
  
Stepping into the room, she sat next to him, staring at the object he held in his hands: a painting of him and Jenna years ago. While the cause was not known, he still retained his youthful appearance, although the crying had made him look older.  
  
She placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it as she looked at him. "I know it hurts, Isaac. I have felt that kind of pain before. But you can't let it consume you."  
  
He turned to look at her, obvious misery on his face.  
  
"Isaac, a wise sould once taught me a valuable lesson: 'Lay back on the bed, look at the ceiling. Imagine that there is a big blue sky, filled with white clouds. Pretend a light breeze is blowing the clouds around. Imagine that you are one of the clouds, free from worry, sadness, and misery.'  
  
He stared at her, smiling slightly. "Thanks, Sheba."  
  
Just like they did years ago, Sheba and Isaac laid on a bed, staring into the blue void filled with clouds...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This was the result of a random idea that hit me while I was thinking up a Sheba/Isaac story. Just a gushy story, really... But for once, I actually got to type a story while it was fresh in my head!! YAY!  
  
On a side note - I have little or no plans on updating this with more chapters. If ya'll want this to continue, I'll need a wopping 10 reviews. The reason I ask for that many is so that I'll have time to finish Curse of the Sages and push Icy Blaze along before I begin another project. I mean, look what happened to Battle Arena, End of an Era, etc...  
  
Sheba - MIKAA DOES NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN!! PLEASE REVIEW THIS!! 


	2. Sheba A Mother?

Forever Friends  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 - Sheba A Mother?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Staring at the cieling of the room, Sheba thought of Isaac. She knew that he was filled with many differient feelings, and knew that he would be hard pressed to survive his depression.  
  
"How will I do it?"  
  
She thought of the statement, wondering if he was talking to himself. She could sense that he wasn't looking at her, but rather, at something that he saw. Probably something that was troubling his mind.  
  
"How will I provide for Robert and I?"  
  
She thougth of that question. She knew of his lack of funds, given that he had sold most of his furnature and belongings to pay just for the funeral. What would he do for food, let alone teach Robert about life? She thought of his job at the lumber areas, but that job was waining due to lack of demand. It was only a matter of time until he was out of a job...  
  
"Isaac, what if I helped you for awhile. Lend you money and help with Robert?"  
  
She turned to look at him, staring into his blue eyes. Despite the use of the relaxing trick, he was still torn up within. Tears rolled dow his cheeks as he stare at her, obviously with something on his mind.  
  
"Sheba, I couldn't..."  
  
"Isaac, we're friends, right? I could lend you some cash and help around the house for awhile, and you won't have to pay me back!"  
  
He continued to stare at her, his thoughts churning at her last statement. "Thanks Sheba..."  
  
She smiled at him, and continued to stare at the sky...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Walking down the main path, Isaac thought of the past two weeks. His job at the wood works finally fell through, and he got a job at the bar in the inn. Pay was not much more than his previous job, but with Sheba's help, he had a roof over his son's head.  
  
He pondered his child, wondering how he would tell him of his mother... Of that she was... *No, don't think that. Look what it did to you, and imagine what it would do to him...*  
  
Staring at the house to his right, he released a sigh. He knew that Felix hadn't left home in a good while, and Mia had been running errands for him constantly. He knew that Felix was taking it very hard, but Isaac understood his reasons. Jenna was the last living member of Felix's family. While Isaac had his mother in Vault, Felix had no parents or siblings left. Isaac shuddered at the thought of such a torment...  
  
He saw Robert running towards him, a bright smile under his blonde mop of hair. While Robert had his father's hair and eyes, he had his mother's facial features. Seeing him brought Isaac's feelings near the surface once again. But with as much effort that he could muster, he quelled them, looking at his son. Robert stool mere meters away, jumping for joy. Suddenly, he ran towards the house, a giggle flowing from his voice.  
  
Isaac missed those times, to be innocent, not knowing the pains of life...  
  
Entering the house, Isaac saw Robert run up to Sheba, who was busy washing dishes... Just like Jenna used to...  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy home!"  
  
Isaac felt the blood rise in his face, mostly from embarrasment. Robert still didn't know of his moth-  
  
His thougts ended when he saw Sheba staring at him, her face as red as his felt. She apparently felt embarrassed to fill the shoes of Jenna. That thought hadn't crossed his mind...  
  
"Sheba, what should we do about... Ya know..."  
  
A pause. "I... Eh, I don...."  
  
A thought suddenly entered his mind. One that actually made sense. "Sheba, just play along. Better to let him think that you're his mother than for him to know..."  
  
A slow nod signaled her answer. *Just one more thing to worry about...*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry about the length of this chapter, but I only had a small ammount of time on my hands, and I wanted to keep people interested in this story...  
  
I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN!!  
  
Sheba - OR NINTENDO!!  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	3. Mia's Misery

Forever Friends  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3 - Mia's Misery  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Mia walked down the streets of Vale, her mind in torment. Her children had left several years ago, seeking to explore the world. Her husband was taking the death of his sister extremely hard, largely due to the fact that he was the only one left in his family. Or rather, the last one outside of his wife and kids...  
  
Mia felt her throat become dry. She wished that Felix would be happy and cheerful again, but sadly, it did not seem likely that he would be so in the near future. He had been so full of life, so gentle, so humerous. It ached her to see him in such pain, and it hurt even more to know that there was not a thing she could do to help.  
  
Feeling her emotions coming up, she ducked into the inn, intent on getting a stiff drink. Though she never consumed booze prior to the death, it seemed that she drank it quite often. Course, it DID help her calm down. Odd that.  
  
Walking to the counter, Mia stopped to clear her eyes. If she wasn't mistaken, Sheba was behind the counter. She had heard that she was back, but seeing her had shocked her. Like Isaac and, to some extent at least, Felix, Sheba seemed to have aged rather slowly. Probably Pier's work...  
  
"Mia, are you alright?"  
  
Nodding her head, Mia moved to one of the stools. She hadn't confirmed it, but she had heard that Sheba had "moved in" with Isaac. Fortunately, Felix hadn't heard these rumors, as he would probably kill Isaac for being unfaithful to Jenna...  
  
"Mia?"  
  
Realizing that her mind had drifted, Mia gently blushed, turning her attention to her friend. "I would like a Kraden Special."  
  
Sheba's eyebrows raised up. Not suprising, Mia thought. The Kraden Special had been concocted by none other than the old teacher himself, and was a potent drink.  
  
"Mia, do you need to talk?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. Just the fact that my husband is depressed, my children are gone, and my life is..." Beginning to break up, Mia pressed her head down onto her arms, letting loose. She barely noticed when Sheba sat next to her, gently rubbing her back, cooing. Almost like a mother...  
  
...which made Mia seem like a child. Even more embarrassed, Mia tried to stand, but nearly toppled over, causing Sheba to catch her and help her to the stool.  
  
"Let it out, Mia. Belive me, letting your emotions build up is the last thing you want to do."  
  
After a few minutes, Mia regained her composure. Turning to Sheba, she decided to check on the truth of the rumor, silently praying that her fears would not come true...  
  
"Sheba, are you staying with Isaac?"  
  
Her blonde friend blinked, apparently shocked at the question. "Yes, I am."  
  
*Oh Hell... If Felix finds out...*  
  
"Why do you ask? I'm helping him until he can recover over Jenna's loss."  
  
Mia shot her a look, and she noted that Sheba had just realized how THAT sounded...  
  
"It's nothing sexual or anything," she stated, her cheeks a light rosey color. "I'm helping him until he can stand on his own. And I'm helping him with Robert too..."  
  
"Sheba, you DO know that Felix would probably kill Isaac and you if he knew this, right?"  
  
Her red cheeks suddenly were replaced with gastly white skin. Obviously, that hadn't occurred to her.  
  
"You won't tell him, will you?"  
  
"No, but it is only a matter of time... I need to go now. Felix will probably want to know where his supper is..."  
  
"He's that bad, is he?"  
  
Mia nodded. "I don't know if he would be glad to see you or not, Sheba... I need to go."  
  
Sheba helped her to the door, and as Mia walked towards Kay's house, she could almost feel Sheba watching her go...  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Wow, this took a long time to come out, no?  
  
Weeeell, I was trying to get my ideas for Return of Anemos onto this PC, and as I tried, I ended up going back over the print-offs of the text, and found myself reading the first two chapters of this story. Having thought a variant of this chapter over one night, I figured it wouldn't hurt to resurect it for a bit...  
  
How does it rate?  
  
Sorry for the absurd delay, but Icy Blaze, Curse of the Sages, and Return of Anemos had taken precidence. And don't expect this story to get cherry and fluffy for a time. Suffice it to say that an upcoming chapter is currently titled "Felix's Fury." Guess why...XD  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Sheba - MIKAA DOESN'T OWN GOLDEN SUN!!!  
  
^_^ 


	4. Tears

Forever Friends  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4 - Tears  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Felix sat on the edge of his bed, his chin resting on his hands, his face drentched in tears. It had been nearly a month since he had left his house, and it had been an hour since he had moved a muscle. He couldn't believe it. Jenna, his last fesh and blood, dead! His grandparents, his mother, his dad, all gone. He was supposed to be buried by Jenna, not him watching her lowered into the ground! And he had somehow outlasted her.  
  
If not for Mia's close eye on him during the first week, he might be buried next to his family as well.  
  
He knew that Isaac was taken the loss of Jenna equally hard, knew that he had been low on funds when the funeral hit. Felix had wanted to offer some assistance, and Mia pushed him to do so. But he had been too shocked, too stunned, to speachless after the events that had taken place.  
  
He felt the sheets of the bed move as they were pulled tight. Mia had sat next to him. He did not turn to face his wife, unable to face her. He knew that he had been responsible for Isaac's current financial situation, and he hated himself for it. It was all he could do to talk to her...  
  
"I saw Sheba at the Inn today."  
  
He said nothing. Sheba had been like a little sister to him, despite the fact that he had Jenna with him along the journey. Nothing had really gone between them during the trip, and they had agreed that it was nothing more than a strong friendship. Jenna had thought it sweet, and even made jokes of jealousy. He permited himself a dry chuckle at Sheba's reaction to her teasing...  
  
"She hasn't aged much. Maybe that Lemurian water has some uses after all."  
  
Felix didn't reply. The mystery of why both he and Isaac had aged so slowly was anyone's guess. Turning, his eyes took in his wife. Her face was as angelic as ever, and her hair was mostly blue, though a few grey strands were strewn about her head. Of course, it was probably due to her abilities of healing that kept her looking so young. There was still no explination for his youth-like appearance. In her lap sat a tray, holding a bowl of some steamy substance, possibly Kay's soup.  
  
Mia noticed that he saw the soup, and tried to smile, her eyes tearing up. "Felix, you need to eat. If not the normal meals, at least once a day." She looked into his eyes, tears beginning to stream down. "Please, Felix."  
  
Slowly nodding, he took the spoon in one hand, the bowl in the other. He took a taste of the soup, noting the blend of spices and vegetables in the soup. Mia rarely used spices, largely because they never had access to them in Imil. Jenna used them, but that was because their grandparents were skilled with the use of spices.  
  
As he ate the soup, his throat became increasingly sore...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sheba wiped down the counter, preparing to leave the inn for the day. Given Vale's remote location, it was rare to see any visitors. Still, the inn was used often for the food and various beverages that it offered. And for the odd ear lending or two.  
  
The latter was one that conserned Sheba. The Felix that Mia described was not the one she knew as they traveled. Sheba knew that loosing his last family member had been hard, but to the point where he wouldn't leave his house? To let his wife worry about him to death? That did not sound like Felix.  
  
Thought what Mia said about what he would do if he knew of her staying with Isaac DID sound like him. And that scared her.  
  
She mde her way to the door, pondering her feelings for Isaac. After he visited that night, she had looked to him as a friend. Once they united in Contigo, the friendship had melded into something resembling the brother-sister relationship she held with Felix. At one time, she had hoped it would go further than that, but she understood his feelings towards Jenna.  
  
She had offered to help Isaac largely for Robert's benifit, though she did want to help him through his grief. Sadly, she knew that Felix would not see it that way.  
  
Closing the door, she made her way to Isaac's house, worried for what would happen over the next few days...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I guess this story is back in full swing. Is that a good thing?  
  
Sheba - Not if you delay RoA...  
  
THAT was just updated, and I want to take my time with that. And this chapter came to mind last night, so I decided to make use of it. Oh well...  
  
I DO want to state that this chapter was painful to write, largely because I am a massive Felix/Sheba fan. And for those that follow my stories, there is only one "serious" story that doesn't use F/S. You're reading it.  
  
Here's the review commentary, back from the dead:  
  
Forgotten Souls - It gets darker like I said. BTW, I do not know when Felix will find out. Let us hope that he doesn't! lol  
  
Pyro1588 - Another new reviewer? Hmm... This is a good thing...I hope. Anyway, nice to see that this is on a favorite list! I always like to know when people appreciate my work! And if you do read my others, please review! If you read enough of my fics, you will find that I love reviews!  
  
And I'm off to post this now... Will update when a new idea hits me...  
  
Sheba - Probably tonight...  
  
-_-  
  
Sheba - MIKAA DOESN'T OWN GOLDEN SUN! REVIEW!!! 


	5. Love

Forever Friends  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5 - Love  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Sitting on his bed, Isaac stared out into space. It worried him that Sheba had become so involved in his life, largely due to the fact that she didn't want compensation for helping him. It was his experiance that everyone had a price, no matter what they said.  
  
He knew that money hadn't been her goal. After all, he wouldn't be able to pay her for years, especially with Robert to raise. She didn't want his property, as there was little to be had; the only furniture in the house were two beds, a chair, and a small table. So what was it she wanted?  
  
The only other things that she could possibly want, he was unable to give her: his heart and sex - the only other things that people asked for in return.  
  
He doubted he could even give her his heart due to the fact that they had a brother-sister bond. Along the trip in Mars Lighthouse, they had aided each other countless times, and they had agreed to share a sibling bond, since they had always looked out for each other.  
  
No matter how much Sheba helped, he still couldn't shake his feelings for Jenna. She had been his life, his love, his will to live. Had it not been for Robert, he would've thrown himself into the river with a ton of bricks tied to his leg.  
  
He brushed aside a bead of tears. He didn't want to dwell on his current train of thoughts, lest his mind enter dangerous territory. He wondered if Felix was going through the same thing.  
  
Felix. Isaac hadn't visited his brother in law since the funeral. He wondered if he should now, now that Sheba had moved in to help with the housework. Knowing Felix, he'd probably kill them both and take Robert in to his house. Isaac let out a dry chuckle. He remembered Felix's threats years ago if Isaac ever cheated on Jenna. He had promised him that he would never do that.  
  
So was he doing it now by letting Sheba help with the housekeeping? Surely not, right?  
  
He sighed yet again. He knew that he would need to talk to Felix again, and was ready to do so, but the sound of a familiar door made his mind stop:  
  
Sheba was home.  
  
He shuddered at that notion. It made it sound like she lived here or was his new love or something. Should Felix catch wind of that though, he would shake out of his depression and hunt them down. So why did he let Sheba stay anyway? To simply help with the housework? He could just as easily stay in the inn. He could just as easily tell her that he would do it on his own.  
  
So why did he accept her help? Was it because he knew that he couldn't take care of the house and Robert on his own? Was it because he didn't want to hurt her feelings? Was it because he...loved her? The latter didn't seem to make sense. He loved Jenna! He couldn't love another, despite her death.  
  
But what other reason could it be...?  
  
A light tap on the door brought him out of his train of thought to look at the source of his troubled mind. Sheba stared at him, a quizzical look on her face. Despite whatever he thought of her as far as a lover, she was attractiv-  
  
*Damnit, Isaac! Don't dishonor Jenna this way!*  
  
"The Innkeeper thought that I could use a day off. Sorry if I shocked you."  
  
Isaac stared at her. She even sounded like Jenna. Was that because she had known Jenna for so long, or that she read his mind? Or maybe it was as he feared the most - she was being herself. THAT notion scared him, as it made him more comfortable around her.  
  
"Did I come at a bad time?"  
  
"No, I was just letting my mind wonder."  
  
"What about?"  
  
He stared into her eyes. No matter what else he thought, she did care about him. WHY was beyond him, but she did care.  
  
"I was just thinking of why you were helping me."  
  
*Fool, now you probably offended her.*  
  
To his shock, she simply stared at him, a look of suprise on her face. "Isaac, I'm doing this as a friend. I know what it is like to loose those that are close to you. I don't like to see people in that kind of pain."  
  
Was it him, or was there something odd about that phrase? "What about Felix? Why don't you help him?"  
  
She sighed, and for the first time since she walked in, she looked depressed. "Felix is in a severe depression right now. I doubt he wants to see Mia right now, let alone me."  
  
*Knowing Felix, that's probably true.*  
  
"Why are you thinking about this, anyway?  
  
He looked at her, a touch of fear behind his gaze. Should he tell her, and risk the chance of truly offending her?  
  
Looking at her face, he didn't have much option - she wanted to know.  
  
"I was worried that you were helping me with the house and with Robert to... make me....love you."  
  
If he thought that she would be offended, he was slightly offended that she laughed at that comment. Was she joking at a time like this? Or was it that the notion was absurd?  
  
"Isaac, that's absurd. I'm doing this because I worry about you. You don't have any money, you have a son that needs caring, you have a house in disrepair. You need some help, and I'm giving you my help."  
  
He silently wondered if she was laughing to divert his mind from any real objective she might have. Though he did begin to have doubts that she had a secret objective.  
  
"Thanks, Sheba. I just thought that people don't help others unelss there is something in it for them."  
  
"Seeing you able to survive on your own and to see Robert grow up in a good household is good enough for me. Don't you remember that promise we made years ago in Prox? That we would always be there for each other?"  
  
He let himself chuckle this time. "I had almost forgotten about that."  
  
She moved to sit next to him, stroking his back. "I don't like to see people in pain, Isaac. Especially if there is something I can do about it." She gently kissed him on the cheek, then stood, moving to the door before turning to him. "I'll go get lunch ready."  
  
As she walked out, he couldn't help but wonder if he DID harbor feelings for her? Would doing so be unfaithful to Jenna? Surely not! He loved Jenna, but he still had feelings for Sheba, only he didn't know the nature of them. Were they love, lust, trust, friendship, sibling care? He didn't know.  
  
And that scared him.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
As Sheba walked into the kitchen, she reflected on her chat whith Isaac. He was worried that she was in it to steal his heart? Had they shared the same thoughts? It was odd for a Jupiter adept and a Venus adept to share common thoughts, especially when their mind energies were opposite. And yet, they seemed to share the same thoughts, feelings, and worries.  
  
And that scared her.  
  
Sheba didn't want to intrude on Isaac's mourning for Jenna, but his train of thoughts, despite what she might have thought, were viable reasonings. She had no real reason to help him, and she had to admit - doing it for his heart was a valid reason.  
  
Which meant that it would be the first one that Felix saw.  
  
As she put the pot on to boil, she thought of why she wanted to help Isaac. She wasn't in it for love, but she couldn't shake her thoughts on him. Was it because they thought alike? They both felt obligated to accept the others request? Was it because they were there when the other needed them? She did not know.  
  
And that frightened her more than anything Felix might do.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Weeell, yet another chapter out. Guess this will be the main story until I get out of my writers block for RoA (or until I get off my lazy butt and start thinking about it...).  
  
Anywho, here's the review commentary:  
  
Gay Witch - Yep, I seem to be good at angst. And that's why I finally changed the genre to Romance/Angst. There is too much angst to not lable it as such. Maybe I'll get more reviews... And compared to what I have planned for later, this is nowhere near as dark as I plan... =D  
  
Jinn - Oh, stuff will happen. Belive me, stuff will happen. You can draw your own conclusions from that, because unlike Return of Anemos, I won't be dropping any more hints on this story for a while... XD  
  
Forgotten Souls - Ya know, I was all ready to post this when I got your review... Anyway... And if you need to chat with me, and we'll get a time set for me to be on... I hope... Now to the review... And as far as common things that authors use, bear in mind that I was the one that didn't let Felix kill Alex for raping Jenna. THAT is reason to know that I am hightly unpredictable... At least when it doesn't relate to Sheba...XD Again, send an e-mail and I'll get back to you...  
  
That's all? Dang... Oh well, seeing as how I hadn't updated this story in ages, the twenty some-odd reviewers then aren't able to review now. Or maybe school and work and life have something to do with it? XD Anyway, please review if you are reading this! I love reviews, and feel free to try and guess what will happen! I love to see how people interpret my works!  
  
Sheba - HE DOES NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	6. Visitor

Forever Friends  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6 - Visitor  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Isaac slowly walked up the stairs to the main bedroom. The diner that Sheba had fixed was wonderful, but after their conversation, they hadn't spoken to each other, except for when Robert wanted to be excused for bed. It had been awkward, but they had managed to survive and prevent any further embarrassment. At least, out loud emparrassment.  
  
He couldn't shake the notion that she was attractive, brilliant, and good natured. True, Jenna had been all of those, but Sheba was right here, and wanting to help him without payment. He was upset that he didn't have to repay her for her kindness, but he was silently glad that she didn't want anything sexual or a closer relationship.  
  
Or was he?  
  
She shared Jenna's beauty, her smarts, some of her charm, and her caring. It drove him mad, for everytime they talked, he thought he was talking to Jenna! And Jenna was dead! He wouldn't betray his wife, especially four weeks after the funeral.  
  
He paused outside the bedroom door. The first night that Sheba had arrived, she had agreed with him that she should take the bed, and he would sleep on a few sheets on the floor. The next night, she had wanted to switch, to let him get some comfortable sleep. He eventually convinced her that it was his way of repaying her, though they both knew that the reasoning was only a half-truth.  
  
He walked in, noting Sheba's form under the sheets. He looked away, like everyother day, embarrassed. His wife had slep there no more than five weeks, and now another woman was? One that was attractive, intelligent, an...  
  
*Get ahold of yourself! You don't want to insult Jenna!*  
  
Wiping the tear from his face had become a daily routine, and as soon as he did, he layed down on his sheets, truning away from the bed, ashamed to look towards it.  
  
"Goodnight, Isaac."  
  
Swallowing in his suddenly dry throat, he replied, "Goodnight, Sheba."  
  
Whether she noticed the tone changed or not, he did not know. Nor did he really care, as slumber took him...  
  
...and depositied him in a vast field of green grass. The blue sky was dotted with white puffy clouds, expanding to forever. Isaac took a couple steps forward, unsure of where he was or why he was here. He suspected it was a dream, but it was unlike any he had seen before.  
  
"Hello, Isaac."  
  
That voice... It had to be a dream... Turning around, he saw Jenna, her beautiful features showing only the slightest signs of age, while her hair was still cinnamon and silver, a perfect blend. She wore her usual house clothes, and her hair was freeflowing. But why...?  
  
"Are you suprised to see me?"  
  
Simply nodding, he stared at her, still shocked to see her.  
  
"Isaac, do you remember that talk we had when we had Robert?"  
  
His eyes widened, wondering where the phantom Jenna was taking this to,.. "The one about if you die..."  
  
"...you should find another wife to raise him?" She nodded, and Isaac's face became beet red. He had been against the notion, though he had eventually agreed, for Jenna.  
  
"I...I...I can't, Jenna. It would be wrong to..."  
  
The figure walked towards him, and he noticed that if it was some kind of impostor, it was doing a damn good job.  
  
"Isaac," Jenna said as she stroked his face. "We agreed that a motherly figure for Robert would be the best for him, did we not?"  
  
"It would be best for him, but for me..."  
  
"You're scared of loving another so soon after I am dead?"  
  
He nodded, his face red, his throat dryer than before.  
  
"Isaac, I know that you want to honor me, and I appreciate it, but Robert's going to need someone to care for him, and if you're working to get the money, then who will raise him? You don't want him to be raised by Felix, do you?"  
  
She smiled at that, and he couldn't help but smile at the thought. When they were deciding what would happen should one of them die, the idea of letting Felix and Mia care for their son had been joked about, largely because Felix always spoiled him.  
  
"No, but Sheba..."  
  
"Sheba? You and Sheba? You know that's incest, right?"  
  
He had to laugh at Jenna's joke. As soon as she found out, Jenna had taken all of her Felix/Sheba jokes and used them on Isaac. It had been emarrassing, but they had fun with it.  
  
"Isaac, seriously... Would she agree to help you raise him?"  
  
"..."  
  
"She already has?"  
  
"Jenna...... We haven't done anything, I swear."  
  
"I'm not worried about that, Isaac. I worry for Robert. He needs someone to care for him, and a mother to watch over him while you work."  
  
"Er, about that..."  
  
"Don't tell me, let me guess: Sheba's working, and you're staying home, right?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"The let me tell you this: get a job and let Sheba stay home. The longer you stay in your room, the deeper the guilt will be, and the worse you will feel. And you know that anything like that would be bad for Robert, right?"  
  
He nodded again, his face somewhat pink. It would be embarrassing to do, but not nearly as much as...  
  
"Jenna, what if I....you know..."  
  
"Mourning for me won't bring me back, Isaac. You have to move on."  
  
Something there sounded odd, but he knew better than to point it out. "Ok, Sheba."  
  
Jenna's eyebrows shot up. "This is no mind trick, Isaac. Sheba has nothing to do with this, unless you do decide to marry her for Robert's sake."  
  
"I...it seems too good to be true Jenna."  
  
"It probably does, and it probably seems a bit suspicious. But trust me Isaac, if Jenna's helped you this far, then take her up on it. Just promise me one thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't call her sister or anything when you go to bed each night, ok?"  
  
If his face was redder earlier, it was magenta now. "S..su..ure.."  
  
"Bye Isaac. Remember that I always love you..." The visige of Jenna began to walk away, and all of the surrounding areas seemed to fade...  
  
...only to bring back reality. Light shone in from the window, and the sound of a bath-in-progress told him of Sheba's whereabouts.  
  
What WAS that, anyway? A dream? A vision? Or was it for what it was - Jenna visiting him? It did not make sense, nor did he even have a clue as to how it had happened. But it DID make sense. He and Jenna had discussed their plans, and it made sense. There was only one problem - he had to move on.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Well, we return to the short chapters, but at least I'm updating, Now if my writers block for Return of Anemos will go bye bye...  
  
And to the reviewers:  
  
Gay Witch - Oh, it can get darker. That is, if I wish for it to. This short chapter has a sort of cliffie feeling, and the fact that Jenna's ghost (lol) visited Isaac, there might be a chance that it will visit Felix. Doubtful, but possible.... Updates will depend on how RoA goes, since that writer's block is draining me... U_U  
  
Smurf Cat - 0_0 It's the end of the world!!! RUN! XD Bad poking aside, thanks for the review!  
  
Forgotten Souls - Ya know, I did that on a messageboard twice... The lazy bit... Anyway, I am a bit confused as to what the first part of your review means. If I had gone to school on Friday, I might have had the printout in front of me so that I could check it (the GP32's light is being wierd...). I'll get back to ya on that part... And I think this chapter explains much of what will happen... Oh, and it says alot. Believe me, you're more valualbe than you let on. Course, all of my reivewers are...  
  
Linda - 0_0 Another new reviewer??? Anyway, thanks for the review!!!  
  
A Christian Loser (formerly known as Rain Child) - I sooo liked Rain Child better. That aside, I guess that you are informing me to a typo. Blast. And thanks for the review, but where are you referencing my referencing Antigone from? @_@ That was confsing to write...  
  
And now, to the posts for reviews!  
  
Sheba - MIKAA OWNS NOT NINTENDO OR GOLDEN SUN!!! REVIEW!  
  
Or I won't update!!!! =D 


	7. Confessions

Forever Friends  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7 - Confessions  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sheba sighed as she rested in the bathtub. The soothing water warmed her skin, and allowed her mind to wonder. She allowed her mind to ponder the mystery that filled her mind these days - Isaac.  
  
After their chat the night before, she had gone to sleep, hoping that some vision would come to her in her dreams. Nothing came. She thoght that maybe she would dream a dream that was symbolic in some fashion. No such luck. What could she do about him? The more she thought about him, the more she thought of how she was attracted to him. The more she thought about her attraction to Isaac, the more she felt that she was intruding on his vow.  
  
She shook her head. It was silly for her to even think of loving Isaac. He was like a brother to her! He loved Jenna, who had died, what, four weeks ago? She had no right to intrude on his life, and yet she had. Why had she?  
  
The only reason was that she didn't want him to suffer, and wanted to help him.  
  
But somewhere along the line, her simple idea had turned into the realization that she had feelings for Isaac. Deep feelings. But how could she possibly tell him? He was still in mourning, and most men she knew didn't remarry after loosing a spouse. Any feelings for him would have to be kept private.  
  
Wiping a tear from her cheek, she reached for a towl. No longer could she aid Isaac, for just seeing him would bring her feelings to the surface. She worried what would happen to Isaac and Robert, but she knew that she didn't want to burden Isaac with her presence. After all, he didn't love her, he loved Jenna.  
  
She pulled her clothes on, thinking of where she could go. There was always Lemuria, where she could learn of her past. There was Lalivero, though she would probably not be recognized. Wipping another tear from her cheek, she opened the bathroom door, intent on gathering her clothes -  
  
- only to find Isaac standing outside the door, a warm smile on his face. Again wiping her tears, she looked into his eyes. Something was differient about him, as if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. A horrifying thought filled her mind: he knew what she planned? No, she was being parinoid. Yes, that's all it was. She was just panicing.  
  
"Sheba, can we talk?"  
  
*Oh no...* She followed him towards the bed, where they took their seats. She looked into his eyes, and for the first time in days, he looked...happy. Why was that?  
  
"Sheba, I...This morning, I recalled a discussion that Jenna and I had a few years ago when Robert was a year old. We discussed...what we should do if one of us passed on... Jenna insists..ted, that I find someone to help me raise Robert."  
  
Sheba felt her throat become dry as a lump formed. Was he saying that he wanted her to stay?  
  
"Isaac..."  
  
He moved his left hand to wipe her new tears from her face, gently wispering. "Sheba, I was hoping that you could stay with me and..." His face became bright red as he seemed to search for the words. "Sheba, w..w..woul..d you...m..m.."  
  
Sheba simply nodded her head, unsure what she should say. "Yy..you...want me to ..mar..ry you?"  
  
A tear rolled down his cheek, and Sheba immediately wondered if she had upset him. She tried to get up, but as she rose, he grasped her hand, his face redder than a beet. "Sheba, I hope I didn't upset you or anyting, but..."  
  
Sheba tried to speak, but was beyond words. Isaac's gaze stared at hers, and she inwardly cursed herself for not answering. Unable to form words in her dry throat, she sat down next to him, embracing him in a hug. To her shock, he returned the hug, and pulled away enough to look at her. She stared into his eyes, unable to hold herself back anymore. "I love you Isaac."  
  
He stared into her eyes, and for a moment, she thought that she had gone too far. To her shock, he leaned forward and kissed her. Her fears forgotten, she allowed herself to be enraptred in bliss...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Felix found this particular dream to be somewhat pleasant, something that did not happen often these days. He found himself wandering a large verdant field topped with a blue sky and only dots of clouds. The whole paradise spread for miles around, and was as pleasant as...  
  
"Hi, Felix."  
  
That voice. It was not possible... Turning, he felt the blood fade from his face. "Jenna..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sheba - o_o  
  
What?  
  
Sheba - That was...FLUFF!  
  
Eh, maybe. But it was the general idea that I had. And for those wondering how the fury of Felix will fit in, I DO plan to title the next chapter "Felix's Fury," though it probably won't be what you expect...XD  
  
And now, to the reviews!  
  
Forgotten Souls - -_- It HAS been done before, and I'm about to use it yet again. But you could tell this, yes? And I want to thank you for noting that error. I was so busy trying to not type Nygel instead of Robert that I forgot all about who Isaac was talking to (the fact that I was beginning to think of THIS chapter then didn't help any, either). Thanks again!  
  
Gay Witch - Go Jenna? Oh well. It MIGHT get better from here, with the next one being a bit more angsty. MIGHT....XD And a LONGER chapter is coming, I assure you!  
  
Pyro1588 - Hmm, a lot of reivews to comment on... Ok, here we go. I HAVE stayed in my house for over a month at one time, but that was due to a holiday, bad weather, and the fact that I had no reason to leave the house. And he is eating more, though I will admit that I ripped his thoughts on the food from personal experiances... LONG story there... I do like to try to explore the minds of the characters, though sometimes I wonder if I go too far... Lycanthrope? What is THAT? A fic or what? Anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
Smurf Cat - Blackmail is a many splendored thing... A fight scene has been considered, but I dunno yet... Yep, Felix will want to kill Isaac. Wonder how ol' Robin will hold out, eh? Thanks for the compliment, but how is it confusing? PLEASE TELL ME! Thanks for the review!  
  
Four reviers? Well, it's more than last time anyway... Sheba, if you would...  
  
Sheba - MIKAA DOES NOT OWN GODLEN SUN OR NINTENDO! REVIEW!!! 


	8. Felix's Fury

Forever Friends  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8 - Felix's Fury  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Felix stared at the form before him. A young woman, apparently in her mid-forties, with streaks of grey mixed with her crimson hair. Her face was as gentle and caring as ever, yet something about it seemed odd.  
  
The fact that the woman was dead might have had something to do with that.  
  
Staring at the visage of his late sister, Felix pondered what kind of dream it could be. Why would he dream of Jenna? Though he forgot most of his dreams of late, he still found this odd.  
  
"Felix, how have you been?"  
  
Odd question to be sure, but he didn't pay much attention - he was startled by her voice - it WAS Jenna. But how...?  
  
"Felix?"  
  
Shaking his head slightly, he caught himself. I've been fine, Jenna. But, how are you...?"  
  
If she heard his question, she didn't show it. "If you're the Felix I know, you've probably locked yourself in your room, right?"  
  
He blinked. It WAS Jenna. No doubt now. Looking downwards, he he tried to change the subject. "I don't know why I have, it just seems that if I go out..."  
  
"...you might die, causing our entire family to die? Felix, you know you have children and Mia."  
  
"But OUR blood, our whole family..."  
  
Jenna favored him with a caring smile, and placed an arm around his shoulders. She gently guided him to the ground, where they both sat. "Felix, time eventually claims all of its victims, and there is nothing to stop it. You have to live life to the fullest, enjoy the beautiful things in life."  
  
Felix felt his cheeks heat up as a tear rolled down his cheek. Emarassed that his sister saw his weakness, he tried to look away, only to have Jenna take his chin in her hand and turn his head towards her. She was still smiling while her other hand wipped his tear away. "Felix, there is another reason that I came to see you. You know of Isaac and Sheba's situation right now?"  
  
His embarassment forgotten, Felix felt his mouth drop. Isaac and Sheba's situation? What would Isaac and Sheba be doing... No, Isaac wasn't that stupid. Or was he...? He wouldn't cheat on his dead wife!  
  
"Felix, they have agreed to live together to support each other and Robert."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Felix," Jenna cooed, and was soft enough to grab his attention. "Isaac and I agreed to remarry should one of us pass on in order to support each other and Robert."  
  
"But he's being unfaithful to you!"  
  
"Felix."  
  
His eyebrows raised. It was not often that her voice became stern, and when it was, she wanted to be heard.  
  
"Felix, Isaac and I agreed to this because we both knew that we each would need emotional support after lossing the other. And Robert would need two parent figures as well."  
  
Felix sighed. He did not agree with Jenna, but he couldn't argue against it, either. Especially when she had made her mind up.  
  
"Besides, you have something more important to worry about than what Isaac is doing."  
  
He looked at her, realizing what she was hinting at. "Mia."  
  
"She's very worried about you, Felix. And you better snap out of this depression, since you have something important about to happen."  
  
He gazed at her quizically, but she had leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "Farewell, Felix. Have a good life."  
  
Suddenly, she faded out, and the world vanished...  
  
...leaving him in bed next to Mia. Blinking, he noticed that she was sitting next to him, tears flowing her face. Sitting up, he moved next to her, wrapping her in his arms. "Mia, what's wrong?"  
  
She turned to look at him, her eyes widened in shock. "F..F..eli..x? Y..you..u're up?"  
  
He nodded, and gave her a light kiss. Pulling back, he looked into her face, trying to see why she was crying. Only then did he notice something differient about her.  
  
"Mia...?"  
  
She realized that he had seen it, and turned away. "I..I.I co..u...cou...n't tell you...wh...th..t..oughtyou would be mad..."  
  
"Shhh, Mia, I'm not mad..."  
  
Moving closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her, gently rubbing her rounded belly...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Isaac rubbed his head as he walked towards the door. His admission to Sheba had left them holding each other for a few minutes, and the knock at the door had forced them to get ready for the day. As he approached the door, Isaac privately wondered how they were going to tell Felix.  
  
It then dawned on him that may be it was Felix at the door.  
  
This horror of a thought not withstanding, Isaac opened the door, and stared wide-eyed into the visitor before him.  
  
"Hello, Isaac."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
=D  
  
Sheba - That's mean.  
  
Yep. Cliffies at their best... Now to the reviews!!!  
  
Pyro1588 - Well, there it is! How is it? And what kind of fic was the Lycanthrope?  
  
Forgotton Souls - 0_0 A God, eh? Hm... You are not inferior, but you are just at the beginning of your abilities. Write on to access your potential! No, she wasn't in a towel. I said she put on her clothes! 0_0 (notices that Smurf Cat's review) I thought I explained that.. Oh well... And how was this chapter?  
  
Smurf Cat - I think I found the confusing part - a typo where I said Jenna instead of Sheba. That error aside, like I told FS, I DID say that she put her clothes on. How was this?  
  
A Christian Loser (I liked Rain Child better...) - Huh? Thanks for the review, but me confused...  
  
Sheba - MIKAA OWNS NOT NINTENDO OR GOLDEN SUN! REVIEW! 


	9. Suprise Visit

Forever Friends  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9 - Suprise Visit  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Isaac stared at the form before him. To say that the visitor's presence was suprising would be an understatement.  
  
"Isaac, can I have a moment of your time?"  
  
Blinking to clear his head, Isaac tried to regain his composure. "Yes, come in Alex."  
  
The blue haired Mercurian entered, and took the seat that Isaac gestured to. Isaac walked into the kitchen to pour two glasses of water, then returned to the living area. Sitting across from Alex on the crates, he stared at the healer.  
  
"What brings you to Vale?"  
  
The water mage took a sip of his glass, then looked at Isaac. "A few weeks ago, I recieved a letter from Mia for...my presence. However, when I arrived, I heard some rumors that Mia and Felix are going through some problems. I didn't know if I should interfear or not. I had hopes that you might know."  
  
Isaac raised his eyebrows. Why would Mia summon Alex? He was the high healer of Imil now, and had only visited before when Mia had her...  
  
"Mia's pregnant again??"  
  
Alex's brow rose in suprise. "I forgot how fast you were, Isaac. Yes, she is, but I don't know if my presence would be welcomed or not."  
  
"I have heard that Felix is feeling down, but... I didn't know Mia was."  
  
"She is."  
  
Isaac turned around to see Sheba walking down the stairs, her clothes rumpled from her nap.  
  
"Uh, Isaac..."  
  
His face's tempature rising quickly, Isaac turned to Alex. "I can explain."  
  
"I'd love to hear it. Didn't Jenna just pass away?!"  
  
*This might take a while...* "When Jenna and I had Robert, we agreed that should one of us pass on, that the other one should remarry to support our child. Sheba offered to help, and we decided to stick together to raise Robert and offer each other support."  
  
Alex looked at Isaac, then Sheba, then back to Isaac. "Does Felix know?"  
  
Isaac turned to Sheba, who gazed back at him. "We don't know."  
  
"Mia knows," offered Sheba, "but she said that she wouldn't be the one to tell him."  
  
Alex seemed to consider the notion of Felix's wife knowing the situation. "You know it's only a matter of time before he finds out, don't you?"  
  
Isaac sighed. It was a rather unfortunate notion that he had come to realize. One that would have to be resolved soon, lest Felix find out for himself. "Should we go and see him?"  
  
Alex shrugged. "I don't know. I need to see Mia, but I don't know if she would be glad to see me..."  
  
Isaac frowned. Knowing Mia, she wouldn't want to see Alex until she had the approval of Felix. And if Felix was in as big a depression as it seemed, he wouldn't acknowlege her presence, let alone any meantion of a new baby. He was about to comment on this when a small figure ran down the stairs.  
  
"Daddy! Uncle Felix is coming over!"  
  
Isaac whirled to face Robert, then turned to Sheba. If Felix WERE coming over, they might be able to stall it un-  
  
Wait, Felix was coming over? Hadn't he sealed himself within his room since the funeral? Why was he out?  
  
Isaac's face paled. He turned to Sheba, who returned his dread: *He knows...*  
  
"Robert, go upstairs." Noting his son's puzzled look, Isaac pressed. "Now, son. I'll tell you later." *Assuming I live through your "Uncle's" wrath...*  
  
Watching Robert run up the stairs, Isaac jumped as a knock came at the door. Swallowing hard, Isaac made for the door, opening it to find Felix and Mia outside, both looking...well. Almost as if they were never depressed.  
  
Isaac's fear multiplied.  
  
"Felix, come in!"  
  
Isaac silently cursed Alex, but knew that the lead healer of Imil meant well. Though whether or not he would mean such after what-was-left-of-Isaac got through with him was unknown.  
  
Felix walked in, followed by Mia, whose belly seemed...round. Alex rose from his seat, and both he and Isaac gestured for Mia to take it, while Sheba made a chair out of crates for Felix. With Alex standing against the far wall, Felix sat next to his wife, while Isaac stood opposite while Sheba sat on the make-shift crates that Isaac had used. An uneasy silence lingered in the house, and Isaac feared that Alex might try to start the conversation. As it turned out, the last person Isaac thought would start did just that.  
  
"Sheba, it is nice to see you again."  
  
As Sheba politely nodded, Isaac felt a chill. Felix was talking, but only so well. *Must not be back to full strength yet. Yippie.*  
  
"It is nice to see you again, Felix. And how are you Mia?"  
  
"We're fine."  
  
Isaac privately wondered how Felix had taken the news of Mia's situation.   
  
"So, Isaac. I hear that Sheba is staying with you now."  
  
Isaac stared at Felix, wondering silently if Mia told him. Cursing himself for thinking such a thought, he straitened up. "Yes, she is."  
  
Felix's semi-gentle appearance suddenly hardnened, and Mia had a worried look about her. "May I ask why?"  
  
Isaac swallowed, praying that he didn't offend Sheba with his plan. "Jenna and I agreed that if one of us should die, the other should find another for emotional support and to help take care of Robert."  
  
To Isaac's shock, Felix eyes seemed to be filled with...acceptance? That was odd. Why would he accept his mere word?  
  
"That sounds like Jenna."  
  
Isaac raised his eyebrows. Felix wasn't going to kill him?  
  
Felix, despite the tension in the room, seemed to laugh. "You thought I was going to kill you?"  
  
Isaac and Sheba exchanged glances.  
  
"Why would I? We're expecting! I'm not going to let Mia raise a kid all by herself while I sit in jail!"  
  
Alex moved forward, kneeling next to Mia. While Isaac guessed that they were discussing what to do for the blessings, he inwardly breathed a deep sigh of relief. He did not know WHAt had changed Felix's mind, or why he didn't seem to angry.  
  
Whatever it was, he was glad.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, this was delayed...not as much as RoA, but still...  
  
Note to readers of RoA - it might be a bit before I update... Gotta figure out how to shine more light on the characters...U_U  
  
That aside, time for reviewers!  
  
Forogtten Soul - Lazy, eh? Hmm... Nice pattern, btw. I noticed it as well... Thanks for the compliments! How is this work?  
  
Yugi the Other White Meat - Who are you? Anyway, thanks! What is the title of your fic?  
  
Nina - Nice guess, but once you read several of my fics, you begin to notice that I tend to "trick" the reader. This makes them think once they realize what I do. Thanks for the review though!  
  
A Christian Loser (aka Rain Child) - I still say you need to fix the name. That aside, I'll reivew, but you need to send me the chapter! You know me! (right?)  
  
Dragon Empress - Did the review ever regester? Anyway, thanks for the review! And on Felix/Mia, there have been several fics before me that used it. I only used it here for a credible Isaac/Sheba. Course, that WAS a while back... And rarely will I deviate from Felix/Sheba...Though that MIGHT change... ^_^  
  
Sheba - He does NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN OR NINTENDO!!!  
  
REVIEW! ^_^ 


End file.
